Wake Me Up
by Majestic Emo Brick
Summary: Ella Seymour had always been a little bit, different. She had been teased and avoided by her peers all throughout school, and singing was her only escape. One day, she was discovered by a record label, and within a matter of days, she was working on her first single. Her image though, wasn't the greatest. Her management felt it was time she had someone to wake her up, Liam Payne.


Her steel-toed combat boots clicking against the tiles of the large building, Ella Seymour pushed her long red hair behind her shoulders, fixing her black velvet hat gingerly as she strolled into the the bleak office.  
"You're late." A voice from behind the large leather chair positioned behind the desk uttered, a rather annoyed tone unveiled.  
"Well, who's fault was it that I got the message like fifteen minutes ago. I was still in bed for God's sake!" Ella exclaimed indignantly, her arms crossed as she flopped into a chair on the other side of the desk, setting her hat in the chair beside her.  
"Fine. You're tardiness is excused. But we have a rather important matter to discuss." The voice continued, the chair slowly spinning around to reveal Alice Mayhart, her manager.  
"Which is?" Ella pressed, grabbing a large red apple from a bowl and biting into it loudly, a scowl on her face as she wiped the juice from her mouth  
"Lately, you've been getting some rather negative publicity. Many companies have referred to you as 'impolite', or 'inconsiderate'. Fans of yours wish you would spend more time getting to know them instead of just producing music. Tabloids say that you need to mature. Ella, you've dated six people in the past eight months. You need to become a better role model." Alice explained gravely, her expression placid, her arms folded on the table.  
"So you're implying...?" Ella pressed, biting her lip forcefully, the metallic taste of blood lingering on her tongue.  
"We're getting you a boyfriend. And it needs to last for a while." Alice explained as if it was the simplest thing ever.  
Ella spat out the water currently in her mouth, "You can't just get me a boyfriend. And I'm not going to date someone by force." She argued, wiping her mouth neatly.  
"It's part of your contract. And you won't actually date them, it just has to be believable in public, so you'll eventually gain a better reputation." Alice explained matter-of-factly, her mouth in a thin line.  
"One question? Who is it?" Ella queried warily, still biting her lip, now stained a bit red.

"Liam Payne? Are you serious? My "boyfriend" is part of a stupid pop boyband. Unbelievable." Ella sighed in exasperation, grabbing her hair tightly in frustration.  
"Yes. Now, over the next few hours, you two will get to know each other, so you seem believable in public on your first date." Alice explained cheerily, strolling back down the hall.  
"Hello there." Liam greeted warmly, extending his hand in a friendly manner for her to shake it.  
Ella gave him a look of utter disgust, her arms folded firmly as she shook her head slowly.  
Liam sighed and withdrew his hand back into his lap, wondering what had made her so crotchety, "Listen, we both need this. You, have a bad image to clear, and I apparently have to seem more outgoing and desirable."  
"Fine. We'll start out by introducing ourselves. I am Ella Ekaterina Emmeline Seymour." Ella sighed, a stern expression on her face.  
"And I am Liam James Payne. I am nineteen years old, I was born in Wolverhampton, I am a member of One Direction, and my favourite colour is purple." Liam informed matter-of-factly, a wry smile on his face.  
"Well, I already mentioned I'm Ella Seymour. I'm turning nineteen in two weeks, I was born in Transylvania, I sing about death and hardship, and my favourite colour is scarlet."" Ella explained, realising her description of herself sounded rather creepy.  
"How, pleasant." Liam replied, grimacing slightly as he masked it with a small smile as he bit his lip. "Pleasure to meet you." He added quickly.  
"Yeah, whatever. Where are the other members of your stupid girly group?" Ella questioned curiously, never having been one to keep her thoughts to herself.  
"My 'girly group' is at an interview right now." Liam explained somewhat annoyed, a a scowl on his face.  
"Oh. I don't rely on other people and auto-tune to make my voice sound better, y'know. It's all me." Ella declared matter-of-factly.  
"Well, the lads and I are all friends, so, it works out." Liam replied, dismissing the fragment about auto-tune. "Don't you have any friends?"  
Ella bit her lip, stroking her chin lightly, "Well, my best friend is Ed Sheeran, and I'm rather good friends with Nina Nesbitt." She declared indignantly.  
"You know we're good friends with Ed as well." Liam added, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Have you known him since you were five when you moved to England? I think not." Ella declared irritably, a scowl on her face.  
"Listen; I don't know what you've got against me, I never did anything to you." Liam pressed, an innocent look on his face as he held up his hands in defence.  
"I don't know, it's just that, I'm just not entirely sure about this entire thing. It's weird, fake-dating someone, you know?" Ella replied honestly, curling a lock of her scarlet hair around her long and delicate finger.  
"That's understandable. But just think of me as a friend at least." Liam advised pleadingly, a wry smile on his face.  
"Fine. 'Friend.'" Ella sighed, standing up slowly and stretching out her arms slowly. "I'm hungry. Buy me some Starbucks." She declared pushing on her sunglasses, spinning her hat around her finger.  
Liam chuckled softly, "Fine. Let's go." He sighed, holding open the door for her and trailing out after her.  
Ella hummed softly, striding out of the elevator into the lobby, the heels of her boots clicking against the tile loudly as she stepped outside, Liam behind her.  
"Now, remember, we're "dating", so hold my hand, okay?" Liam directed, figuring they needed to be as believable as possibly.  
Ella slipped her small hand in his and put on a light smile as she leaned against Liam gently, her head on his shoulder, "Like this?" She asked innocently.  
"Perfect." Liam blushed, smiling as well, striding across the street to the Starbucks just down the block, noting camera lens jutting out of a car passing by.  
Ella tugged him into the bustling cafe, stepping in line for the counter, a light smile on her face as she peered at the menu hanging on the walk intently, hoping it seemed believable enough.  
A girl, probably about thirteen, turned around briefly, spotting Ella and Liam behind her, "Ohmigod. It's Liam Payne! But who are you?" She commented scrutinisingly at Ella, her nose crinkled as she examined her nose ring and red lips.  
"This, is my, friend, Ella, Ella Seymour." Liam replied indignantly, wondering what exactly had come over him at that moment.  
"Oh, your that creepy famous chick who sings about dead people. Are you guys dating?" The girl questioned, her voice rather nasally, matching her ramrod straight blonde hair and makeup caked face.  
"Oh, um.." Ella began quietly, her hair falling over her eyes as she looked up at Liam, who nodded slightly, "Yeah, yeah we are." She finished, rather proud of herself.  
"Oh. Liam, you could do WAY better." The girl advised before striding off with her coffee.  
"She wasn't very nice." Liam muttered quietly, his hand still clasped around Ella's as began to order a few refreshers.


End file.
